deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blipeddeeblah/Le season 1 planz
Instead of making one blog of all my season plans, I decided to just make one blog. Note: I am doing an Off-Season fight with Dbfan and Critc, Dante vs Bayonetta. Season 1 Small Character, BIG possibilites:Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man.(Complete!) What the (Bleep) heroes: Rayman vs Klonoa(Complete) Useless!!!!!: Magikarp vs Animatronics:=(Complete) Dinosaurs #2: Aoyama vs Gon(Complete) Moar robawts... useless edition: Starscream vs The Animatronics( Complete) FANSERVICE: Mai Shinurai vs Mileena(Completed) Armored up LOSERS: Bobba Fett vs Doomguy(complete) Strong Treasure Hunters: Wario vs Knuckles(Complete) Para vs Blip!: Ryu Hayabusa vs Sayaka Miki(In progress) Legendary Birds: Ho-Oh vs Dyanablade(Complete) Sith Lords!: Sith Lord Battle Royale.(Complete) WORST BROTHER EVER!: Dio Brando vs Loki(Complete) Titan vs Titan Slayer: Eren vs King Kong(Complete) Season 2 Blades: Scyther vs Levi(Attack On Titan BTW)(Complete) Used to be villains: Deadpool vs Kyoko(Complete) Robo-Boyz from video games: Megaman vs Pulseman(Complete) Hunter and Hunted: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven(Complete) Screw Mega Man!: Proto Man vs Zero(Complete) Crime lords: Lex Luthor vs Kingpin(Complete) Digital: Kirito vs Megaman.EXE(Complete) Forget Gaku and Superman, they got killed: Cell vs Doomsday (Complete) Sea beasts: Arlong vs Kisame (Complete) Elemental kids: Ben vs Korra OOOOOOO! CARTOON NETWORK Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Complete) Epic Poke/Digi anti-heroes: Mewtwo vs Blackwargreymon (Complete) Bottom-tier mages: Robin vs Lana (Complete) To settle the poke-rivalry once and for all!: Eeveelutions battle royale (Complete) Scary stuff m8: Hellboy vs Goliath (Complete) What r we doing/: Peach vs Asuna (Complete) Disney's stronkest villains: Maleificent vs Jafar (Finished) Female psychcis who busted multiverses: Raven vs Pheonix (Done) Teenage Mutant Ninja Koopas: Wendy vs Donatello (Completed) Cannot contain the bad@$$ery: Archer vs Hakumen (Complete) The duo fight: Larry and Iggy vs Rocksteady and Bebop (Done) Under the sea... there are lame heroes: Aquaman vs Namor (In Progress) I just LOVE to use cheap weapons: Ronan the Accuser vs Atrocitus The insane, fist-fighting space travelers: Drax vs Lobo Aynimul buddays: Red XIII vs Lion Awesome alien vs awesome aliean hunter: Predator vs Prophet Bionic Aliens and Ancient God-Like Egyptians: Beta Ray Bill vs Black Adam Mysterious and psychic: Magneto vs Doctor Polaris Foghting werewolvez: Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf Sidekicks gone bad: Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier Square's Swordsmen: Cloud Strife vs Sora FAT-A$$ PENGUIN EMPORER VS GOD-KILLING EMPORER: Dedede vs Shao Kahn Weaklings from Shonen animes who have something to do with dogs: Kiba vs Yamcha Wizard girls Mahvel and DeeCeee: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch Marvel and DC's psychic robots: Red Tornado vs Vision Samuraiz: Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Spoiled brats in tanks:Bowser Junior vs Tron Boone Part machine, part human, all bada**: Raiden vs Nu-13 SENPAI NOTICE ME: Roshi vs Jiraiya A magical girl fight that doesn't have PMMM? Hermione Granger vs Twighlight Sparkle THINGS, YEAH!: Man-Thing vs Swamp-Thing Style: Viewtiful Joe vs Gene KNEEL BEFORE ZOD:General Zod vs Freiza Creepy zombie/ghost girls/ Follow up to Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf: Hisako vs Hsien-Ko Dont underestimate girls: Rachal Alucard vs Marie Korbel Cheer up, sandy/Follow up to Arlong vs Kisame: Gaara vs Crocodile Norse vs greek godess edition: Belldandy vs Palutena Moar BlazzzzBlue and Geeltay Geer; Jin vs Ky YAY JAMES DIES: Jackie Estacado vs James Heller Dumb rip-off vs original: DC Scarecrow vs Marvel Scarecrow Giant sea beasts, YAYYYY! Cthulthu vs SIN F4!: Fantastic 4 BR Good to bad Albert Wesker vs Kayuza Mishima Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Dardevil Strong warriors who used to serve for the weak/Follow up to Racheal Alucard vs Marie Korbel: Big Band vs Iron Tager Genetic xpiriemtns.. Alex Mercer vs Carnage Hmm?: Question vs Rorscach Evil kings that look alike: Lich King vs Witch King Furry theives: Rouge vs Sly Cooper dhhvibfifvbifbuisbu: Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo vs Discord The magical clonws: Kefka vs Piedmon Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat psychcics: Ermac vs Rose 'MERICUH: Guile vs Jax Briggs NANOMACHINES SON: Steven Armstrong vs JC Denton Old guy mentors: Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Dumbledore ???: Shovel Knight vs ??? Techno teens: Blue Beetle vs Rex Salazar Everybudy wahas kung-fu fightin': Iron Fist vs Bronze Tiger' RAGING MONSTERS: Asura vs ???(Not telling you who it is yet) Season 3 Poke/Digi animal martial artists: Lucario vs Renamon ???: Fing-Fang-Foom vs ??? ???: Anderson vs ??? ???: ??? vs BATMAN,DUHUNUNUHUNUNUNU ???: Kitana vs Temari ???: Edddie Rigss vs ??? ???: Elecman.exe vs ??? ???: Nick Fury vs ??? TEH BEEZ, NAWT TEH BEEZ!: Shino Aburame vs D-Vorah Good knight vs evil knight: Sir Arthur vs Nightmare You're screwed now: Judge Dredd vs Punisher Chinese kids, m9: Juniper Lee vs Jake Long Indian fight w/ SF and KI!: Cheif vs Nightwolf Lonk's foes: Ganondorf vs Majora's Mask Beast fight!: Sabretooth vs Beast Boy Fighting Game's firey heroes: Kyo vs Liu Kang SMASH!BAM!: Popeye vs Asterix Fistfight: Garnet (Steven Universe) vs Killik Rung He-Man and Lion-O's worst undead enemies: Mumm-Ra vs Skeletor kaawaaaiii: Jigglypuff vs Fluttershy Girl wariorz foghton gamez: Ayane vs Taki Rose be OP: Rose Quartz vs Kamina The brutes: Bane vs Rhino Dark lordy stuff: Voldemort vs Orochimaru Beast-Space-Traveler buddies: Rocket Raccoon and Groot vs Han Solo and Chewbacca Childish things gone wrong: Marx vs Flandre Firey anime heroes: Natsu vs Let Tearing apart: Ms. Fortune vs Buggy the Clown Who doesn't like giant fighting robots?: Ultraman vs Zone Fighter Just here for Poison fanfic: Poison vs Bridget Dem Ponies and Dragons be O.P.: Spyro vs Rainbow Dash Old fighting game characters with grey hair: Gouken vs Heihachi(Tekken) RPG Gods: Lightning vs Shulk Smoking: Smoke vs Captain Smoker Sea fusions: Malachite vs Primal Kyogre ???: Amethyst (Steven Universe) vs ??? Quite a shocking Marvel and DC Villain match: Livewire vs Electro Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Daredevil Draginz: Deathwing vs Aludin Suparhumen bokzars: Ippo vs Little Mac H-H-H- HELP IT'S TAKEN OVER: Venom vs Fillia Your worst fears: Freddy vs Pyramid Head Who said actors couldn't fight?: Johnny Cage vs Fei Long ???: Pearl (Steven Universe) vs ??? Blip and Apro: Stroomba vs Aquapaw Stret Fighter and Mortal Kombat's friendly rivals: Ken Masters vs Kung Lao When Gargoyles attack: Gargos vs Firebrand Im soooooo BUff!!!: He-Man vs Sol Badguy Slow, but strong golems: Aganos vs Golurk Wost Mascot...: Lester vs Bubsy(complete) Brutal: Jack Caymen vs Rick Taylor Chosn ones: Last Dragonborn vs Chosen Undead Hated anti-heroes: Sasuke vs Riku ???: ??? vs The Crystal Gems Don't underestimate geeks: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Nintendo's demon lords: Giratina vs Giraham Dark Pit does not approve: Morrigan vs Hild Brains vs Brawns SQUARE VILLAINS: Chaos vs Master Xenanort Maters of Fire and Electricity: Raiden vs Ozai Powerful Gem ladies: Crystal Gem Battle Royale Screw Hulk vs Superman: She-Hulk vs Supergirl Young heroes: Makoto vs Monkey D. Luffy Git FIT m9: Wii-Fit Trainer vs Rufus The creater and the destroyer: Bomberman vs Steve Good and evil, robot edition: Ultron vs Megaman X The world is doomed: Arale vs Pucca Reality is royally screwed: Gurren Lagan vs Superboy-Prime Season 4 This will be quite a nightmare to read: Darkrai vs Nocturne Dah 6 big cheese groups, good AND evil: Deadly Six vs Big-Hero-6 FF Villains: Caius Ballad vs Garland Samurai showdown!: Bishamon vs Kojira Sasaki Ninja vs sword: Black Star vs Zoro Anime's new faces: Simon vs Ryuuko Matoi Technology...: The Computer vs GLaDOS 5 robots, 1 character: Megazord vs Voltron Cute AND OP animals: Cat Sith (Final Fantasy) vs Teddie Japanese tales with a twist: Orochi (TKoF) vs Kaguya Ootsutsuki What is this sorcery?: Quan-Chi vs Eliza ???: Pink Ranger vs ??? Elemental stuff: Isaac vs Edward Elric Its time...: Homura vs Dialga Greedy, Purple liars from rival franchises: Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper Female sumoners: Yuna vs Lucy FLAMING FIST OF FURY: Captain Falcon vs Yang Xiao Long Im a god, your a god, hes a god, shes a god,: Amaterasu vs War ???: Rikuo (Darkstalkers) vs ??? ADORBS: Pikachu vs Yoshi Girl Warriors: Saber vs Wess ???: Titans vs ??? NEED.... ONE......MOAR..... MORE... BOOM!: vs Peacock vs B.B. Hood (Season Finale) Season 5 Lizards: Fighting game edition: Reptile vs Aeon Calcos Ice, Ice: Iceman vs Ice Man Nintendo and Sega's Bad@$$es: Captain Falcon vs Segata Sanshiro Demons from Marvel and Dc: Etrigan vs Ghost Rider Category:Blog posts Category:Blipeddeeblah